User talk:Agent Odd
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Code Lyoko Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley sysop rights gimme the rights, and I'll cook up a nice theme. then I can get started on everything else! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 16:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I help out? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 18:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. And yer welcome. BTW, do you mind if I create some pages for the Crossover Story I'm writing? TRON: Age of XANA. It's a Tro Legacy Lyoko crossover.Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) And yeah, it was meant to do that. Because having just one page with all the Fanmade XANAs on it would get pretty confusing! Better to have a page for each individual one. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks friend. good lucik on our exams. I have a community service meeting to go to , so I won't be back to help till around 11 am PST. [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Me again. How exactly does a fanfiction wiki differ from a normal one? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 19:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) sure Actually, skitty can keep her rights on code lyoko wiki. let per ankh get rights here. That way they can have their own section to monitor. only crats get rights on both wiki's. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 15:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Thanks. I'll forward the message. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What's a Chat moderator? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:31, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Thanks for the explanation! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 21:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Why is nobody editing the XANA-usage page? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:35, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Story error Hello, I saw that you wrote that there are parts of Lyoko not explored in chapter one. Let me tell you that the digital sea is not part of Lyoko. The digital sea is the representation of the internet in Lyoko. So, technically, they DID explore all of Lyoko, just wanted you to know. Max042599 17:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Naturally That's what I do! Max042599 11:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) of course Great Job odd! You ROCK MAN! Of course! Tell him about the code lyoko wiki and ask him if he'd like to join our fan fiction wiki. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 02:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Knock knock Hi, you know of that Total Drama / Lyoko story, Code: Total Drama Reality? Well, it's author is gonna be adding a bunch of pages for his story here. Just letting ya know. Bye! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 00:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Memento Mori Hi there! Thanks for reviewing! Whistling* Nearly 28,000 words in this story and over 100 edits since I first started to write it... I'm quite glad I'm finished with it. :) The story itself took months to write, as I've been working on it since August and had only finished it last month. Laughing* Well, actually, it probably would have taken a month if I haven't slacked off. But then again, my beta reader has been immensely helpful in nitpicking and pointing out inconsistencies- too bad Ulrich stole his car in the story. Anyway, once again, I thank you for reviewing and leaving a comment on my profile page. It's just that I hate to see repetitive fanfiction on the CL ff.net site and I wanted to do something different. It's amazing what listening to Herman Martin (the guy that composed the background music for CL) can do.